


cassiopeia

by badgerterritory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, anya is also trans!, there is also a sweet poly relationship!, trans costia also, trans lexa 4 lyfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarke and raven and costia and lexa and a weekend.</p><p>[companion to "no one (is as lucky as us)"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	cassiopeia

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. this is the last planned fic for this series. and jesus christ am i dissatisfied as hell with it. but here it is.
> 
> seriously, if anyone wants to offer to edit my fics for me that'd be amazing. it'd be an infrequent job, promise.
> 
> (also i don't know if i mentioned this already, but anya raised lexa from ~14ish after her parents died and they're siblings by adoption. lexa was sort of a brat growing up and always demanded everything she wanted, so anya started calling her the Commander to annoy her.)

“I don’t know why I’m here,” Raven grumbled. Clarke rolled her eyes, and Raven continued, “I get why you’re here. Like, you and Costia are Lexa’s co-girlfriends. I’m unaffiliated in all your romantic shenanigans. I just fuck you sometimes.”

“And Lexa, once,” Clarke reminded her helpfully.

“And Lexa, once,” Raven agreed. “That honestly should happen again, though. She’s good.”

Lexa returned from the bathroom and looped her arm through Clarke’s. “Is she here yet?”

“Given that you aren’t currently sucking face with a Finnish girl, I’d say she isn’t.”

Clarke nudged Raven hard. “Be polite. This is the first time she’s going to suck face with Costia in years.”

Lexa glared at both of them as they snickered. “The first thing that happens when I see my girlfriend is not going to be some gaudy public display of affection.”

“Of course not,” Clarke said. “It’ll be the second thing.”

Lexa sighed as Clarke and Raven laughed. “Keep this up and I won’t let you into my apartment for the next week,” she grumbled.

“Oh, no, whatever shall I do.” Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa’s waist. “So, like, if you’re not going to suck face with your hot Finnish girlfriend, can I do it?”

Lexa’s reply, mainly consisting of a curse word, was cut off by a loud voice calling out. “Alexandra!”

“Oh, wow,” Raven said as Costia made her way to them. “Lexa, can I suck face with your hot Finnish girlfriend too? Also, I suddenly know why I’m here.”

“From now on, everyone is banned from saying sucking face,” Lexa said at about the same time Costia reached them, grabbed Lexa by the neck, and dragged her in for an epic kiss. Lexa submitted immediately, wrapping her arms around Costia and losing herself in the kiss.

Half a minute later, they were still kissing. Raven said, “So, do we just leave them here and go home? I actually did have a pretty long day at work, and as fun as working on classic cars and then standing around for ages is, I do want to sit down.”

“Fuck off,” Lexa somehow managed to say without stopping the kiss. But she did pull away a moment later and smiled at Costia. “Costia, this is Clarke and Raven.”

Costia hugged Clarke and kissed her cheek. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Clarke. Maybe this weekend you can fulfill some of those promises you made our girlfriend.” She winked and turned back to Lexa while Clarke’s cheeks burned. And then they were chatting excitedly in Finnish.

They stayed in Finnish mode all the way to the car, which was a classic muscle car courtesy of Raven. Once they were finally in the car Lexa asked, “Do you think we could go back to your apartment, Clarke?”

Her tone made it very clear what Lexa intended once they arrived. Clarke looked to Raven for approval, who just shrugged. “Look, I don’t care what kind of shenanigans you three get into. As long as I can watch.”

Costia sighed dramatically. “Going from rolling in pussy to being with a group of women.”

“Fuck,” Clarke groaned. “Please do not encourage her weird cat puns. I cannot take two people doing those.”

“My cat puns are excellent, Clarke,” Lexa said imperiously. “I already texted my neighbor to take care of them this weekend. We’re going to be in your apartment all weekend as long as we get to sleep in your bed.”

Clarke frowned. “And where am I supposed to sleep?”

Costia giggled, squeezing Clarke’s shoulders. “In your bed.”

Raven groaned. “Is it too late to move out? I don’t want to hear all your sex.”

“You are welcome in bed too,” Costia said with a wide grin. “If we run out of space we can all sleep on the floor.”

“We are not sleeping on the floor,” Clarke said. “And I am not going to have a threesome on my bed. It’s barely big enough for a twosome.”

“We reserve the fold-out couch for threesomes,” Raven informed Costia. She received a punch on the shoulder for her troubles.

Once they got home, Clarke gave Costia a brief tour of the place and then introduced her to the gaming systems. She fell in love with the Xbox almost immediately, and badgered Lexa into playing Sims with her. “I’ve never played a video game before,” Costia admitted once Clarke got a few drinks into her. Lexa, who was a lightweight, was very drunk after two shots. And very horny. She was kissing an also drunk Raven, since Costia and Clarke both pushed her off. “My family never had much money in America, and I was busy saving when they returned to Finland. Video games are expensive and I always had more important things to think about.”

“Like a box full of sex toys?”

Lexa’s head shot up off of Raven’s neck. Clarke guessed she was remembering Raven’s stash, because the two of them were going that direction very quickly.

Costia smiled as they left and said, “It was an indulgence. We never even used them before I moved back to Helsinki, you know. But I _wanted_ to. I have never wanted anything as much as I wanted to have sex with Lexa.”

Clarke glanced in the direction of Raven’s room. “There is an opening right now, you know.”

Costia rolled her eyes. “When she’s sober. Tomorrow night. Tonight is for celebrating. Tomorrow is for fucking. And the rest of the week too, I think.” She paused suddenly, dropping the controller. “Do you want to see my new vagina?”

“Uh,” Clarke said.

Costia giggled. “I got, what’s the English phrase… bottom surgery. In Finland. A few weeks after I returned. It was why I never spent any money. For the surgery, and recovery. It was a pain to do it when I was trying to attend college, but I needed it. Lexa is comfortable with the way her body is, but I never was. So I got myself a vagina.” She pulled her skirt up and moved her panties to the side, and Clarke was suddenly faced with Costia’s vagina. “It’s also why I didn’t come back for a visit sooner. Do you like it?”

“Um,” Clarke said.

“You’ve already said you find me attractive.” There was something different in Costia’s voice. Clarke found herself getting wet. “Come over here. Now.” Suddenly, Clarke saw the appeal of dominant women, and knew why Lexa liked being submissive. After a few kisses, Costia stood up and dragged Clarke by her collar to her bed.

*             *             *

The morning wasn’t as awkward as it could have been. Raven was already out of the apartment, since she had to work on Saturdays, and Clarke and Costia got along incredibly well. Lexa found them in Clarke’s studio space, where Clarke was painting what she would call a tasteful nude and Lexa called just behind the pornographic line. Costia abandoned her pose the minute she saw Lexa, jumping up with a grin. “Alexandra! Your girlfriend is painting me!” She nearly tackled Lexa in her enthusiasm and began showering her with kisses, which Lexa had to fend off.

“I haven’t even taken a shower yet,” she complained quietly. “Or brushed my teeth. I was just wondering where you two were.”

Costia smiled and switched to Finnish. “We were together last night, since you got drunk and ran off early with Raven. I was thinking the three of us could spend the day together.”

Lexa sighed. “I think there’s a rule against letting your girlfriends meet. And I think I know why, now.”

“Oh, hush, Costia and I get along fine.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek. “But if she thinks she’s going to get in that shower with you, I’m going to have to break out the coin.”

Lexa sighed. “I am showering alone, thank you, I do not need any of your silly shower shenanigans and Costia is far too attractive to be naked around me before dark.”

She heard Costia asking about shower shenanigans as she left the room, and Clarke breaking out into song.

Her shower was short and sweet, thanks to the lack of girlfriends accosting her. There was an outfit picked out for her when she got out. One of her more revealing blouses and a short skirt. She tucked, slipped on her panties and bra, and threw the clothes at a laughing Clarke and Costia. She had a drawer in Clarke’s room for the not infrequent occasions where she slept the night, and quickly selected a tasteful outfit, ignoring Clarke, who was pouting, and Costia, who was attempting to convince Lexa to wear the revealing outfit by holding it up to her body and striking poses.

“We’re all going out today,” she announced. “We’re going to see a movie and have dinner after. Nobody gets to complain because I’ve been planning this since Costia told me she was visiting.”

“I’m not complaining,” Clarke said with a grin. “Movies are dark and you can sit in the back row and tease your girlfriend.”

“You’re both awful,” Lexa said with an affectionate sigh. “I believe you two were in the middle of a painting?”

“We were,” Costia agreed. “Come on, Clarke. I want to finish it.”

They went back into Clarke’s studio. Lexa played video games until Raven returned from work. After she showered, they were ready to go out.

The movie was nice. Quieter than she expected it to be, with all four of their relationship unit there, but she liked it. At dinner, things became more like how she expected. Clarke and Raven started arguing about something silly, and Costia began teasing her sexually between discussions of hormones and contemplating medical procedures. (Costia was still thinking of doing electrolysis, but she needed to rebuild her cash buffer after her bottom surgery. Lexa once again expressed her desire not to have bottom surgery, and Costia once again teased her about having to tuck for the rest of her life, while her foot slowly moved up and down Lexa’s leg.)

After dinner, they ran into one of Clarke’s friends, Octavia, and she invited them to go bowling with her and her boyfriend and her brother. Somehow, Lincoln knew Anya, who was there as well. It turned into a tournament that lasted until the bowling alley closed at ten. (Lexa won, but only because Raven was slightly tipsy thanks to dinner wine and Anya always let Lexa win competitions.)

Clarke took Raven and Costia on ahead while Lexa talked to Anya for a while. It’d been a while since she saw her sister, after all, and she wanted to chat. They were on the topic of gardening when Anya said, “I think your girlfriend wants your attention.”

“Which one?” slipped out of Lexa’s mouth before she could really think about it. When Anya just raised an eyebrow, Lexa turned and saw Clarke waving. “They are both my girlfriends,” she said to Anya. “I better go before they get restless and do something stupid. Maybe after the weekend Costia and I could come over. She’s here for the whole week, but we’re only spending the weekend with Clarke and Raven.”

“I’d like that,” Anya said with a smile. “See you later, Commander.”

“Don’t call me that where Clarke could hear you,” Lexa hissed. “The last thing anyone wants is her knowing that nickname.”

Anya just ruffled her hair and walked away.

The ride home was uneventful. The arrival was not. The second they got inside, Costia grabbed Lexa by the collar of her blouse and said in Finnish, “I’ve waited long enough. You’re going down on me tonight.”

Lexa followed, more than willingly.

*             *             *

The sun was up. Birds were chirping. Clarke was finishing her latest tasteful nude while Lexa made sexual gestures at Costia to get her to laugh. Raven was at work, which was lucky for her. She didn’t have to bear witness to shenanigans.

“Lexa,” Clarke said with a sigh as Costia finally broke into laughter. “Please. I am in the middle of painting.”

Lexa just smiled innocently at her. “Turnabout and its fairness, and so on.”

Costia giggled.

“God, this is the worst threesome I’ve ever been a part of,” Clarke grumbled as she repositioned Costia by hand. “You’re lucky I love you, Lexa.”

Costia giggled so hard she fell over.


End file.
